TITANIC Chloe & Lex style
by LanaaLuthor
Summary: Title pretty much speak for itself
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my new fanfic, based on the movie Titanic.**

**I hope you'll like it:)  
**

**First I made a fake trailer using Lex's and Jessica's (Smallville/True Blood) character and then I figure out I could write something. That is why I made another fake trailer putting Chloe in Jessica's place (you can see it going to my profile and getting the link) and started that fanfic.  
**

* * *

TITANIC_ was called… the ship of dreams… and it was… it really was…_

* * *

_CHLOE_

It didn't feel right… It was all so not right! I thought when I finally stood in front of the big black and beautiful ship. It wasn't that I wouldn't enjoy the journey, that part would certainly be good but later… what would I do later?

I'd been forced to get engaged with a rich man because my family had just lost everything… we were bankrupts and had to come back to America…

New world, new life… it wasn't that much scary like the fact that I was going to marry Davis Bloom – the man I wasn't quite sure I really loved.

_And what is love, my dear? A childish dream, nothing more. You have to look into your future, you have to have money to have a decent life…_ I heard the echo of my mother's voice in my head.

But was it really that much important? What would the expensive dresses, furniture and meals give me? And spending all my days in that too tight corset… Sometimes I would just prefer to be poor… I wouldn't have much but maybe… just maybe I would find what I would really need and my life wouldn't be so empty.

It was empty now. It didn't matter how many clothes or belongings I had, it was empty and nothing could fill that gap.

Still, I didn't know how to be poor, I didn't know how to make my own living, I'd been raised as an aristocrat.

Yet, I felt so dead inside.

I had to end that feeling. I had to be free… or I would be suffocated forever…

And there he was… Davis… standing right by my side and looking at Titanic with clear admiration on his face.

"I don't see what's the fuss all about," I said because… seriously… that was just a very big ship, right?

Now Davis turned to my mother and started kissing her ass for a change.

He wanted to get to my pants really badly, I could tell, it was quite funny though, all I'd ever done was to not be so nice to him and he'd been attracted to that. Some men were just strange…

"Chloe…" he turned to me again offering me his hand and leading me up to the board.

"Would you mind cheering up a little bit, my dear? You look like you were going to your own execution," my mother scolded me but I just winced.

"Welcome to Titanic!" They greeted us when we finally reached the entrance.

I wanted to scream… I wanted to run… but where? How would I live? Maybe I would succeed, I was strong but I didn't have enough courage to just leave my family, leave everything that I knew behind…

* * *

_LEX_

Here I was. Sitting in a bar looking at the biggest and most beautiful ship I'd ever seen through the dirty window while playing poker.

All I had to do was just win. I had to win my free passage to America. I had to get there and first I needed to get on Titanic. Maybe if I wasn't lucky I could sneak in somehow? The ship was so big that I doubted that would work… The only way in was the dock.

When my mother had died I'd thought that I'd been left all alone in this world. I'd had no one and just recently I'd found out about my father. My mother had never told me his name when I'd been little, she'd just told me he hadn't known she'd been pregnant when she'd left him.

Then, after her death I'd found something in her notes… his name – Lionel Luthor. I didn't know how I would find him when in America but it was worth to try, that country was big but I had time... and nothing to lose.

When I looked down on my cards…

"And? Whatcha got?" my friend asked me.

I turned to him keeping my poker face and spoke:

"Two pairs… sorry Dunkan…"

He answered me back in Spanish but I could understand. So what that I'd been poor and always fighting for my survivior? It didn't mean I hadn't been learning. I'd done all my work by myself, but I'd done it. I'd been learning on my own, all my life, without any help and I was pretty much proud of what I knew. Sometimes I'd been sneaking in some libraries at nights for search of some place to sleep in and ended up reading academic books.

"Sorry, you're not gonna see your mom for a long time… because we're going to America!" I put my cards on the table. "Full house, boys!"

We jumped to our feet, screaming with joy.

"Boys!" The bartender yelled. "Titanic goes to America in five minutes!"

"Shit!"

"Shit! Go!"

"Come on!" We took the money we'd won along with the tickets and ran.

When we finally got there the guard asked:

"Have you been through inspection?"

Ehmm… what?

"Of course! Of course! We're fine! We're American!" I told him and then when I just thought that he would laugh in our faces and turn us back he said:

"Welcome abroad."

"He totally bought it!" Dunkan laughed when we got to the main deck.

"Yeah, you just had to leave all the talking to me," I smiled to him and turned my face to the land. We were sailing away… leaving Britain behind us… that was the adventure, that was the new life… that was my chance to find my father and have a family again.

What if he didn't accept me? Well… then I would figure out something else… like I always did.

* * *

_CHLOE_

_Here we go…_ I thought looking at the land that was becoming smaller and smaller while the tight knot in my stomach was getting tighter and tighter.

What now? Would I be able to go on with my life?

* * *

_LEX_

We got to the C class level in searching for our cabin.

"Hey! It's here!" I called my friend so he followed me inside.

There were already two men inside and it was very small but I'd been living in much worse conditions in my life, this was picnic.

"Hey, I'm Lex," I introduced myself. "This is my friend, Duncan."

"Nice to meet you."

They looked at us strangely and started talking to each other in a language I couldn't understand. I guessed that they were wondering why their friends didn't make it.

* * *

_CHLOE_

_Ok, let's start with the small things… and work it all out from here…_ I started unpacking. The journey would be long so I would have to do it eventually.

Our suits were rich and spacious, exactly what I would expect from my family although my mother should stop spending so much money. We'd had to sell a lot from our old house and now we were travelling with the stuff that were left.

I wanted to hang my pictures on the wall but I had no idea where… it was so richly decorated already…

"God, not those finger paintings again!" Davis's voice came from the door. "They certainly were a waste of money."

"They're fascinating…" I said doing my best to hide how angry I was at him.

Those paitings had been hard to keep from my mother's fingers. She'd wanted to get rid of them but I would faster give all of my dresses up.

"It's like being inside a dream or something…" I added looking at them. "There's truth but no logic."

I ignored Davis's puzzled look.

* * *

_LEX_

The journey started for good…

I'd never had more fun in my entire life... For the first time I didn't have to worry about getting job, food or finding some place to live… I had everything here, for the cost of the tickets I'd won playing cards!

I didn't want to waste any time I had on that great piece of metal work, it was all so fascinating.

I was walking around, observing people, sketching. watching the dolphins in the sea...

And then on the spur of the moment I climbed on the prow screaming:

"I'M THE KING OF THE WOLRD!"

* * *

_CHLOE_

Boring… boring… exhaustingly boring…

I was just about to have a dinner with Emil Hamilton, the man that had designed the ship, and my family.

I decided to do what I'd been doing best – to annoy my mother – so I lightened up a cigarette.

"You know I don't like that, Chloe." She turned to me so I exhaled the smoke right into her face.

"Oh, she knows…" Davis bent over to me, swept the cigarette from my finger and put it out. Then he ordered a meal for us without even asking what I wanted.

Soon I left them, I got tired of provoking them, it wasn't fair to Mr Hamilton, he'd created something big and meaningful after all and he didn't deserve such a treatment from my side.

I went to the main dock and watched the people on the lower one.

* * *

_LEX_

I was sitting on the dock, sketching in my notebook.

A man with his daughter… happy loving family… I wish I had that once… maybe I would if I got lucky with finding my father.

Then I saw her.

Walking over to the balustrade on the main dock.

Looking like and angel… blond hair… slender posture… but such a sad and mused face…

"Ah… forget it, boy," my new friend said. "You never get next to the legs of her."

I didn't even bother to tell him to watch his language. I was too far gone…

Then, just for a moment she tilted her head and our eyes met… but in the next second she was looking back at the sea again.

A tall, handsome and very well dressed man appeared saying something to her.

She got angry and left.

* * *

_CHLOE_

Couldn't I be left alone for just a minute? A minute!

The more time I was spending with Davis the less I liked him. And he was the one to be my future husband? Life was too long to just agree to something like that… but then… what would happen to me and my family? Where would we go?

The answer was simple – we would just die.


	2. Chapter 2

_CHLOE_

Always the same people, the same mindless chatters… I felt like I was standing in a great precipice with no one to pull me back… not anymore…

When my father had been alive everything had been simpler for me. I'd been happy. He'd seemed to be the only one person in my entire family that could truly understand me.

Then he'd died leaving me all alone and lost…

No one cared, no one noticed how miserable I really was, they were all just looking for themselves, enjoying the numerous parties while drinking, talking and laughing. That life was empty for me, had no sense. I wish I could do something for the world, be somebody but again… if I started working on my own my mother would be so angry… _work isn't for ladies, __leave_ making money to men, my dear… all you have to do is look pretty and pretend that you enjoy those parties…

Then what? I would be happy? I wasn't…

I was sitting by the dinner table looking in the distance, not seeing anything in particular. I wish my father was here…

Then something told me to stand up and leave.

I did it and soon enough I found myself running through the main dock to the very end of it…

I could be with my father again, I could be happy… if only I had enough courage to end it all right here, right now.

No unhappy marriage, no unhappy and meaningless life.

I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt the tears flowing down my cheeks.

People were looking at me but I didn't care. I kept running…

* * *

_LEX_

I was lying on a bench, watching the sky and thinking. Maybe if I didn't find my father I could start some business on my own? Everybody was always saying that in America everything was possible. I could start low but then… maybe I could earn enough to have my own company? Maybe I would have some power? And then… Then I would change the world... was it foolish of me to dream about something like that?

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a woman's crying.

I raised myself up and… saw _her._

The one that I'd called an angel earlier before.

I hadn't been wrong then when I'd thought she'd looked miserable. She was even worse now.

She walked straight to the prow… and then she climbed on it trying to get to the other side of the banister! After she crossed it I realized what she was going to do. She wanted to kill herself!

What should I do? I couldn't let her die like this. No matter how bad things looked like there was always light at the end of the tunnel. It was always the darkest before the dawn and I knew that better than anyone on that ship.

"Don't do it…" I said.

* * *

_CHLOE_

"Don't do it…"

Just when I thought I was all alone and could kill myself I heard a man's voice.

I turned my head and noticed a young, bald guy. I'd seen him before… just couldn't remember where it'd been exactly.

"Stay back!" I yelled at him. "Don't come any closer!"

He did anyway.

"Just give me your hand and I'll pull you back over," he offered reaching his hand to me.

"NO!" I denied. "Stay where you are! I mean it! I'll let go!"

"No, you won't," he answered very sure of himself.

He was too calm, shouldn't he be panicking that I might kill myself in front of him and he would be the one to blame? He didn't look like from the higher class, I could tell by his clothes. Still, he was sure I wouldn't jump.

There was something appealing in him, the way his blue eyes were looking at me, the gentleness in them, the care… but in the same time some hardness… I had the impression that he'd been through a lot in his life but still… he hadn't broken.

"What do you mean I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will or not do! You don't know me!" Why was he so fucking calm?

"Well… you would've done it already," he simply answered completely getting me off my track.

"Go away!"

"I can't… I can't let you do this, life is too beautiful to just throw it all away."

"Really?" I snored. "You think just because I'm some lady I should enjoy my life? You don't know me at all!"

He was looking at me for a moment and then he took off his jacket.

"Then I'm gonna have to jump there after you."

"Don't be absurd! You'll be killed!"

"I'm a good swimmer."

"The fall will kill you!"

"Maybe… and it will hurt." Was he trying to scare me off?

"The water is cold…" I shivered for the very thought of it.

"Freezing," he agreed. "There'll be only pain… and slow death."

I looked at the sea and back at that guy. Whatever he was doing it was working. Maybe killing myself wasn't such a good idea… my dad wouldn't want that for me. He'd been the one to encourage me to do whatever I'd wanted, he'd been the one who'd told me that it'd been ok when I'd kept writing… he'd been the one who'd believed in me…

"You seem like a girl who has everything… even if it doesn't make you happy… you have the power to change it all."

"What can you know about that?" I got angry with him. "You don't know me!"

"You've pointed that out already," he shrugged. "I'm just saying that… if I had that power I would do everything to make my life better, everything to change something on this earth, I wouldn't give up." He reached his hand to me. "Come on, let me help you."

I looked at his hand and then in his eye. Yeah, maybe he was right. I should be a fighter, not a quitter.

So I took his hand slowly turning round to face him.

"I'm Chloe Sullivan," I introduced myself. God, his eyes were even more beautiful from near.

"I'm Lex Luthor," he said smiling to me.

I raised my foot to come back on board when it slipped and I felt myself falling…

He caught me in the very last moment trying to pull me back.

"Come on!"

My hand slip and I started screaming. I was so afraid I would die and just a moment ago I'd wanted it so much!

"HELP!" Got out of my throat. "PLEASE!"

"I've got you, Chloe, I won't let go," Lex assured me holding my hand with both of his. "Come on, let's pull you back…"

He did it, he saved me.

Soon I found myself in his arms, my heart beating faster than ever before.

"I've got you," his voice in my ear.

Then we collapsed on the deck.

When Lex bent down to help me get to my feet the guards got to us.

* * *

_LEX_

Ohoo…

Chloe's dress was pulled up a little bit and I wasn't from the first class… they thought I'd tried to hurt her!

"Stand back! Don't move!"

I stood up and they chained me.

So much for my dream journey… I thought. It was worth it anyway. She was like an angel, but still… I knew I could only dream. Who was I? Some poor guy that came from nowhere and to make it worse… I didn't even have hair.

Very rare disease, but it happened.

Then the man I'd seen her before with appeared.

"What do you think you're doing?" he yelled at me pushing me back.

"Davis!" Chloe got to her feet. "Davis, stop! It was an accident! He saved my life!"

"Accident?" he snorted.

* * *

_CHLOE_

"It really was…" if I was good at something it was lying. I'd mastered it to perfection. I'd always wanted to write articles for a real paper so I'd needed to learn lying and getting to different places I shouldn't be. Then my mother had took that dream away from me… "I was leaning over and… I slipped," I told Davis. "Then he saved me and almost fell over himself… but we're fine now."

* * *

_LEX_

I realized that they were expecting me to say something now so I just agreed with her.

Thank God, they unchained me!

I didn't get the chance to talk to her though, Davis just put his arm around her like he wanted to emphasize the fact that she was his. I didn't stand a chance anyway but I hated that kind of men, they thought that they owned the whole world and could have anything and anybody they wanted.

If only I had such a power…

"Perhaps… something for the boy?" the guard suggested.

"Of course… I think twenty should do it."

Now I felt deeply offended. I could live without his stinking twenty!

Chloe snorted so Davis shot her a bitter look.

"Is that all for saving the woman you love?" she asked but I could swore she had fun while teasing him like that.

"So, what d'you want me to do?" he asked her. "Wait here…" he came over to me. "Perhaps… you could join us for a dinner tomorrow evening," he suggested but was still looking at me like I was nothing more than just a worm to squash.

"I'll be honored," I answered but it wasn't what I really wanted to say to him. I couldn't be rude and after all that dinner was probably the only change for me to talk to Chloe again.


	3. Chapter 3

_CHLOE_

"Why are you so sad, my love?" When I was combing my hair the door opened showing Davis.

I didn't answer. What was I supposed to say anyway? That I was unhappy? That I didn't really want that? And where would it take me?

"I wanted to save that for the engagement party next week but…" Davis closed the door behind him and made his way to me, "but… I thought… tonight. Maybe it'll make you feel better." He opened the box he brought with him revealing… the most beautiful blue diamond I'd ever seen!

"This is…" I didn't know what to say. That was certainly the reason why my mother wanted me to marry that man. He was so rich that he could spend thousands of dollars for such a big diamond.

He smiled and said:

"Perhaps… it can be a reminder of my feelings to you?" he looked me in the eye.

Should I say what I really wanted to say? Should I tell him that I was not one of those girls he could just buy? Should I say that the color of love was red and the blue diamond didn't fit at all? You could give a blue one to your grandmother, not to your fiancée. I wasn't picky, I'd just admitted that I wasn't that kind of a girl but considering Davis's money… he could try for red.

"56 carats to be exact!" could his smile be even more wider and more... disgusting? A sudden thought came to my mind when he almost jumped doing some kind of a crazy dance to put the necklace on my neck.

He soon started telling me the origin of it using – in his mind – his seductive voice that was a little hushed and hoarsed.

I would burst into laugh if I wasn't so miserable!

I was pretending to listen to him while watching my sad reflection in the mirror… I didn't need diamonds and pretty dresses… I needed somebody I could count on, somebody I could lean on, somebody who could give me the comfort and love I craved for…

Davis would never fill that empty gap in me.

Suddenly, I thought about that young man I'd met tonight. That young man who'd saved my life. I wasn't sure it'd been worth it though… I was alive, ok, but I still felt like I was dead.

When I'd been standing on that prow I'd felt really alive for one brief moment. Death perspective had made me feel more alive than ever before and then… I'd heard that gentle and calm voice convincing me that jumping hadn't been a good idea. That blue eyes with slight reflections of gray…

I could assume that Lex had nothing but in the same time he had everything. He was free.

"...that's for royalty," I heard Davis's voice again. "We are royalty, Chloe."

He was scaring me a little...

"There is nothing I couldn't give you and there is nothing I'd deny if you won't deny me," he finished looking deep into my eye.

Oh boy… The problem was that he really didn't have that one thing I needed and even if I tried to explain it to him… I would fail. He would never understand.

* * *

When I woke up the next day morning I knew I wouldn't be able to wait until dinner.

I needed to see Lex.

I couldn't get him out of my mind. He was the only one who was kind to me and didn't want anything in return. I could tell. Even if he liked me in that particular way, even if he was attracted to me… I knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt me, he wouldn't push. I'd read it all from his eyes last night on the prow.

"Lex…" I finally found him on the lower deck.

"Chloe…" his eyes sparkled when he saw me. "Good morning!" he smiled to me. "I hope you had a good night after…" his voice trailed off.

"Oh… yeah… I had. Thanks to you I could fall asleep again." Bad joke, I thought biting my lip.

I didn't know why but I was strangely nervous around him.

Maybe I should start simple.

"So… where are you from? What's your plan?" I asked him.

* * *

_LEX_

I couldn't believe how lucky I was when she found me this morning. I hadn't been expecting that at all.

She turned out to be kind and very nice, nothing like all the aristocrats I'd happened to meet in my life. They had all been very haughty and arrogant and they'd been always thinking low of me, always doing everything they could to shorten our talk to the minimum.

Chloe wasn't like that. She didn't care that I wasn't from her social circle, she managed to look pass my appearance and saw something that I didn't even know I had. Why else would she talk to me now?

So I ended up telling her my life story which – of course – hadn't been long.

"… Ok, I can keep talking about how I grew up but something tells me that's not why you came to me, Chloe," I finally dared to say. I saw it in her eyes. She was dimmed again, face quite concerned, eyes sad even when she was smiling to me. She seemed to enjoy my company but in the same time something that had nothing to do with me was bothering her.

We stopped and she turned to me.

For a moment my eyes trailed off her eyes to her lips and then down her cleavage looking at the luscious breast but I came to my senses immediately. I couldn't do something like that, she would feel offended and she would definitely misjudge my intentions. I cared about what was bothering her, I really did, but I was also a man who usually didn't get much women's attentions... I just needed to control myself more.

"I wanted… I wanted to thank you for what you did and… not just for pulling me back… but… for your discretion…"

* * *

_CHLOE_

I didn't really want to talk about my suicide attempt but I had no one to talk to beside Lex. Everybody else would just freak out and assume I was crazy or depressed.

Well, that second one would be just accurate.

"You're welcome," Lex just said sending me another genuine smile. He really was remarkable.

"I know what you must be thinking… like I mentioned there, on the prow… poor little rich girl, what does she know about misery, right?" I asked making my way to the bench and sitting on it.

Lex followed me while listening carefully.

"I didn't think that for a second. Just because somebody is rich doesn't mean they're happy," he simply answered.

I looked down avoiding his eyes and ended up watching his hands. They were very nice hands. Strong but in the same time gentle.

"Do you love him?" I heard another question, so sudden that got me off my track.

"Excuse me?" That was my defensive mechanism for sure. I didn't feel comfortable while talking to a man I barely knew about something so private but in the same time I had no one else to confess to…

"I… I…" I stammered and met his eyes again. That completely distracted me. What was I supposed to say...?

Suddenly, it all seemed too personal, I couldn't tell him every single one of my concerns. Not now. We'd known each other for like a day or even less. Why then he seemed so trustworthy to me?

"What is it?" I asked him looking for an excuse to change the theme. I noticed the folder case he was keep carrying with him. "You're an artist?" I asked genuinely interested, taking the case and opening it.

He didn't stop me and didn't say anything so I figured he didn't mind.

"Hey… these are very good…" I said while turning the pages. Common people from common life. Simple people. Happy people… sad people… "This is exquisite work!" I gasped and then when I turned the page… naked women.

I couldn't explain why I felt that sudden raging feeling growing inside of me.

Wait… was that jealousy? I couldn't be jealous of Lex! I didn't know him…

But what knowing somebody well had anything to do with being attracted to them?

Suddenly, I started picturing myself Lex with other women… again, jealousy… then I peeked on his crouch but turned my eyes to his sketch immediately in hope he didn't notice, I would burn in shame if he did. My cheeks were a little too red…

"Well… I needed models…" Lex shrug. "If you want to find a woman that's easily willing to take her clothes off to pose… go to Paris."

"Paris?" I raised my eyebrows. "Really?"

"Well… they were prostitutes…" he confessed.

"Oh…"

"...but it's not what you think!" he denied quickly. "I would never… I mean… I don't… why do I feel like I have to explain myself to you?"

"You don't have to. It's your life and believe me… it's much more exciting than mine." I sighed deeply.

"Come on, you have to have something that you love doing. Don't tell me that's partying because I can see you're not that kind of a woman," he encouraged me.

"I…" I hesitated. "I used to have this dream…" I closed the case and looked in the sky with a dreamy face. "That I could be a reporter, you know. Just writing articles to newspaper. Not some recipes for women… just real articles… I wanted to be a serious writer…"

"Why are you using the past tense?" he asked me.

"When my father died my mother was furious that I was even considering something like working while being a lady." I winced.

"It's never too late, you know. They say that America is a dream nation. I'm sure you'll be able to work there."

"No," I denied. "No with my family breathing on my neck."

* * *

It was amazing. We were talking and talking and didn't seem to have enough of it…

I woke up when I noticed the sunset.

We'd spent almost the whole day together.

"Your name is really Lex or it's some kind of a short form?" I asked him.

He chuckled.

"What?" I got interested.

"It's not Lex but considering who I am right now… I don't think it fits me."

"Why?"

"My mom named me Alexander after Alexander the Great. She always thought that I was destined for great things or she just really wanted to believe it because of our status. She was a dreamer you know."

"There's nothing wrong with dreams," I said.

"Of course," he agreed. "I don't know about that greatness but I'm sure that I won't give up when the opportunity will present itself. I will never give up."

"That's a good motto."

"You should try living with it," he suggested taking his eyes from the sunset and looking back at me. "You are in control of your destiny, Chloe." His eyes were so beautiful and deep in that lightening that I couldn't help but stare. "It's your life, nobody else's but yours. Take the action and fight. Always. I can see how strong you are."

"Strong…" I rolled my eyes finally looking down. "If I was strong I wouldn't try to kill myself."

"But you didn't…" he put his hand on my arm and I felt something growing inside of my chest. He was giving me the comfort I needed so badly… could he show me how to live happily? He might not be as high in social class as me but it didn't mean that he hadn't been experienced. Life had probably given him so much hardness and sorrow that no one would blame him for breaking. Only he hadn't. He was still standing. Still believing in light, easiness and happiness.

"You know... it wasn't a suicide attempt," he told me.

"Really? So what was it?"

"Calling for help. Desperate calling for help, Chloe."

* * *

**Well, if you worry that Lex is slightly out of character, don't be - I'm doing my best but later on he will be the true Lex:) We just have to get there!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_LEX_

Our conversation was finally interrupted by Chloe's mother who came over looking down at me and informing her daughter that she should prepare herself for dinner.

When they left one of the women that had been accompanying Mrs Sullivan stayed. She for a change looked quite nice, she didn't despise me what was a relief.

"Son!" she spoke to me. "Do you have the slightest comprehension what you're doing?"

"Ehm… not really…" I admitted because I had to face it, where would it all go from now?

"Well… you're about to go into the snake's pit…" She eyed me up and down adding: "What are you planning to wear?"

That was a very good question because I had nothing decent, I didn't own any suits or expensive clothing. I wasn't a fool, I knew what was expected from men at such dinners but what could I do with that? The only way to dress myself up would be to steal a suit and I didn't want to get myself into any trouble. I wanted to spend that journey on the deck of that ship, not under it in some cell.

The woman snorted.

"I figured… come on," she tugged on my arm.

* * *

Half an hour later I was standing in her room, looking at myself in the mirror. I had to admit, I looked quite descent and even handsome in that suit she'd borrowed me.

"Look at you!" she smiled clearly satisfied with her work. "You look like you were born to were suits!"

That was some irony, wasn't it?

* * *

Ok, now I had to go… I felt a little stressed up. I knew what was expected from me, I knew all about good manners, I'd read about them but never really practicing them during a real dinner with higher class people. I was afraid I might make a fool of myself and never see Chloe again. Maybe she would listen to me and decide to take her life in her own hands but she could as well succumb to the power that her family had. Doing something completely new was never easy and the difference between me and her was that I'd been used to it, she hadn't.

When I stepped into the room all my insecurities disappeared. It wasn't that scary at all and my clothes made me more self-conscious. I knew I didn't look like a poor boy that had nothing. I could fool all those people, they would think I mattered. I wish I really had but I knew that after that night… I would have to wake up and come back to reality. I still had hope for the future though, maybe what they said about American Dream was true, maybe I could achieve something up there. Maybe I would be able to impress Chloe and… ok, now I was going too far with my dreams. _Come back to Earth, Lex._

Where was she anyway? I had to find her first, I didn't feel like coming over to Davis and starting a conversation with him with no one around. I didn't like that guy and it had nothing to do with the fact that he was her fiancé.

I walked down the stairs watching people carefully to remind myself what should I do, how should I walk and act.

And yeah… Davis and Chloe's mother walked right pass me. No sign of Chloe though…

Hadn't they recognized me? Or they had but decided to ignore me to humiliate me?

Should I speak up? Or should I wait until she would be here and I would feel more comfortable in the company of her family while by her side?

They were gone before I made up my mind so I had to wait.

It was worth it.

There was Chloe.

Descending the stairs like a real angel. She had a blue dress on that made her even more beautiful if that was possible and that color really brought up her eyes.

I stopped acting like the guy she'd spent all day, I acted like a true gentleman born in a rich family. I was pretty good at this, maybe I could even get used to it.

I kissed her hand.

"I have to say… I wouldn't recognize you if not…" she cut off. Well, I knew what she wanted to say, I wasn't easy to miss since my baldness was so obvious and was contrasting with my young age so much.

"It's ok." I smiled to her helping her make her way down the last couple of stairs. "I got used to it."

"If that matters at all… I think you look very handsome the way you are," she said honestly what made my chest strangely warm.

We came closer to her fiancé and her mother.

"Darling," Chloe reach out to touch Davis's arm. "Surely, you remember Mr Luthor."

They looked at me like I was a complete stranger but then quickly connected the dots.

"Luthor…" Davis smirked. "Look… you've almost passed as a gentleman!"

He was making fun of me but I couldn't say a word, I knew I would be out of there in a second if I did.

We headed toward the dinner room meeting a lot of people on our way. Chloe was very helpful, she was telling me everything she knew about them, sometimes even some funny or scandalous facts. Life of the elite wasn't so flawless as I thought after all.

Then we were finally sat by a big round table and waited for dinner to be served while talking and listening to some classic music that had been playing in the background.

When Chloe introduced me one of the man by the table wrinkled his brows like he was trying to remember something.

"Luthor… why this name sounds so familiar?" he asked me.

"I don't know, sir. The only Luthor I know is me," I answered and some of the people laughed like it was a very good joke.

"Wait… wait a moment…" The man was thinking hard. "Isn't that the new rich philanthropist from America? Isn't his name Luthor?"

"If that was true, sir, it would be a hell of a bitter irony," I told him while thinking it over.

Could it be my father? Was he rich? Rich while I'd been barely keeping myself alive?

That would be too good to be true so I had to drop that thought. The only power I had was within myself and that was the one safe to use with no disappointment. I couldn't just blindly rely on others.

The food was excellent, I'd never tasted such a delicacies, but the conversation and jokes were boring and tiring.

Soon I was asked out along with the gentlemen for smoking but Davis clearly didn't want me there informing me that the business and politics they would be talking about wouldn't interested me at all.

What should I do now? They were clearly looking at me like I was some kind of an intruder. There was no place for me there – no matter how I would look like and how I would dress myself – it wasn't my world and they knew it, I was disguised only on the surface.

So, the dinner turned out to be a total fiasco because I couldn't even talk to Chloe now, she was with other ladies by the table, clearly bored but she couldn't leave and certainly she couldn't leave with me.

Then a sudden brilliant idea came to my mind.

I made my way over to her and under the pretext of saying goodbye I took her hand giving her a small piece of paper.

Then I left.

* * *

_CHLOE_

What was it? I thought feeling a little excited already. My life was so boring that I felt like I would die during the next dinner and even the presence of Lex hadn't made it more bearable because, of course… I couldn't talk too much to him, what more I couldn't talk about the stuff I wanted because I didn't want my mother to find out… And the most important fact was that I couldn't talk to him because everybody would know what I felt.

I was starting to feel… I didn't know what was it yet, but it was becoming powerful. When I saw Lex my mouth smiled on its own and I felt a pang of joy in my chest and butterflies in my stomach. I felt more and more awake while being with him.

Where would it lead me? I didn't want to think about it just now…

I just wanted to feel alive again.

He wanted to meet me at the clock…

My heart started pounding faster and faster.

I had to fool my mother first…

I waited ten minutes that seemed like a whole eternity to me but I had only one shot and couldn't look suspicious.

Finally, I appeared where he'd wanted to meet.

"Come with me," he smiled taking my hand into his and pulling me.

So, I followed him.

I was ready to find out where it would lead me.

* * *

He took me on the highest deck and to the rail.

We were just standing there, looking in the sky, watching the moon and the stairs.

"You can't see such a beautiful sky over the city," he finally spoke breaking the silence. His voice soft and textured.

"No, you can't… and I don't usually look in the sky," I confessed.

"Why?" His eyes were now fixed on my face.

"It reminds me of freedom that I will never have…"

"Of course you will, what did I tell you?"

His gaze made me lose my countenance now. Why not? He was right. I could do anything I wanted.

"Maybe…" I shivered.

"You cold?" he asked and without waiting for any answer took off his jacket putting it on me.

"Lex… you…"

"Don't worry about me."

I was still cold though.

"Do you want to go back inside?"

"No, I'll be fine, I want to stay and watch the stairs with you…" Our eyes met for a longer time now. I could sink into that blue-gray depths.

Lex was so real, so warm, so…

Maybe I should stop thinking like that? It wouldn't lead my anywhere safe…

Suddenly, he put his arms around me because I was still shaking a little.

"I don't want to be blamed by your mother that I've gotten you sick," he said smiling to me and rubbing my arms to make me warmer. "She looked tonight like she wanted to kill me so I won't give her the reason."

I chuckled and stared into his eyes once again.

The closeness was too much. I felt his body heat, I could almost feel his chest raising when he was taking a breath… and my heart was pounding like crazy again.

What was happening to me? I'd never felt more terrified, alive and happy in the same time.

Then his face got closer and his lips gently touched mine.

I stilled, surprised by the kiss.

"I'm sorry…" he apologized moving away from me when everything inside of me was craving for him to kiss me again.

Why wouldn't I do that anyway? He'd already made the first move and now got the wrong impression.

So I put my hands on his face pulling him closer into another kiss.

This time it was something more than just brush on the lips, this time it was a real kiss.

My lips parted when the feeling overpowered me. I stopped thinking, I was just acting.

He awoke me for sure... I felt some savage joy inside, all my worries were gone. All that mattered was him, his lips on mine, his body close.

I woke up just when things got more intense, when I felt his tongue sliding along my lower lip making me shiver and this time not from cold. The cold actually had gotten away, now I was hot.

I moved back stopping the kiss.

What was I doing? He was messing with my head so much… by his side I was forgetting about right or wrong… I might want to run away but I was still engaged… and I had no idea what I should do with that…

"It's late…" I found myself saying and completely breaking the mood. "I have to go…" I took off the jacket he'd given me and handed it over to him. "Thank you for tonight," I added with strange voice that seemed not to belong to me.

"Chloe…" Lex started.

"Don't say anything…" I shut his lips putting my finger on them. Maybe it was a bad idea because I wanted to kiss him again so badly.

I finally took my hand off his face and turned round to walk away.

"Do you regret…" he started and didn't finish but I knew what he was referring to anyway.

"Not even a second," I answered but didn't turn back to face him. I knew I wouldn't have enough strength to walk away then, I also knew that he understood my behavior. I could see it in his eyes a moment before. He understood my dilemmas.

* * *

The next morning I was forced to eat breakfast in the company of my fiancé, alone.

"I hope you would come to me last night," he said.

Excuse me? What had he been expecting? That I would just go over to his room and give myself to him without marrying him? But… again… I would do that… I realized… just not with him… I'd made a mess of my life!

"I was tired," I explained doing my best to sound convincing.

"Moonlight walks are without doubt exhausting…" he said.

He knew? Did he know about the kiss too? I started trembling. Davis was well-known for his quick temper…

"So, you had me followed… how typical…" I said keeping my voice low.

"You will never behave like that again, Chloe, do you understand?"

Was he threating me?

"You think you have the right to command me?" I asked getting angrier and angrier with him. Who did he think he was? "I'm your fiancée, not you slave."

"Fiancee!" he snorted. "Oh yes! You are!" he stood up kicking the table and turning it over, breaking the glass on it.

I jumped in my seat, scared of him.

"You will be my wife so you will honor me like the law requires you to!" he bent over to me. "I will not be made a fool, Chloe… Is this unclear?"

I moved back but I was still sitting so there was no much space for me to get away from him.

"No…" I whispered.

"Good…" he smiled like nothing had happened. "Excuse me."

He was gone.

Just like that. He'd just walked away completely calm again after terrorizing his fiancée – after terrorizing me!

I could finally cry, he was gone, he wouldn't see how weak I actually was…

Lex thought I was strong? He must be wrong…

* * *

When I came back to my room feeling my feet wobbly my mother walked in and started tying up my corset.

I had enough! I had enough of this fucking tight corset! I had enough of my forced good behavior! I had enough of that controlling family!

And now I was turning into some mob who was cursing…

I immediately felt a pang of guilt, how could I even think such a word like 'mob'? You could say that Lex was a mob and he was better than ten Daviss.

"You will not to see that boy ever again," my mom told me while making the corset tighter and tighter like she was unloading her anger that way, like she was locking me up in some dungeon, like the tighter the corset was getting the further away I was from Lex.

Like keeping me in shackles.

"Do you understand me?" she asked when I didn't give her any answer. "Chloe!"

Still, nothing.

"I forbid it!" she added.

"I'll stop it, mother," I sighed. I knew she wouldn't let it go until she would hear an answer.

"This is not a game! You know our money's gone!" She brutally turned me to face her.

"Of course I know it's gone! You remind me every day."

"Our good name is the only card we have to play! I don't understand you. Davis is a fine man. He will ensure our survival and give you anything you want."

"How can you put this on my shoulders?" I asked.

"And why are you being so selfish?"

"I'm being selfish?"

"Do you want to see me working as a seamstress?" her voice broke like she was going to cry.

Yeah, mom, because it was the end of the world, right?

"Do you want to see the rest of our things sold on an auction? Your paintings?"

Suddenly, I didn't care about the paintings… there had been my whole life once… exactly _had been_.

My mother finally broke into tears so I couldn't push her further now.

"This is so unfair…" I sighed. I loved her, I did, it was my mother but… eh…

"Of course it's unfair. Our choices are never easy."

What if they were? I thought. What it there were easy but all you had to do was to have enough courage to make that right one even if it didn't seem that way to those close to you?


	5. Chapter 5

_LEX_

The next day morning I went back to the A class compartment, I needed to talk to Chloe. I needed to know where we were standing. Maybe it was too early for such a question, maybe I wasn't being so patient anymore but I needed to see her. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I'd spent almost all night just rolling from side to side, not able to sleep. All I'd seen were her eyes… her face smiling to me… her lips kissing mine…

Before I even got inside somebody stopped me.

"I… I just need to see somebody…" I started when the me interrupted me and pushed me away.

"You're not supposed to be in here."

"I just want to speak to someone." I didn't know what the big deal was… I knew I wasn't a part of their classy world but there was no law against just talking to them, right?

"I'm sorry."

"I was here last night, you don't remember me?" I asked losing my patience.

"No, I'm afraid I don't and now… you gonna have to turn round and…"

"He'll tell you!" I saw Davis's servant walking out of the room I wanted to get inside so badly. "I just… I just need to…" I started.

"Mr Bloom and Mrs Sullivan asked me thank you for your assistance. They wanted me to give you this…" He handed me over a twenty.

"I don't want your money," I got angry.

"So, let me also remind you that you hold a third class ticket and your presence here is no longer appropriate."

"Please, I just want to speak to Chloe for just one second!"

"See that Mr Luthor gets back to where he belongs," the servant ordered the men guiding the door, "and that he stays there," he added giving them the twenty.

They escorted me back.

If they thought I would just give up like that… they didn't know me at all.

I wasn't a quitter. Life hadn't thought me that. When I wanted something I was doing anything in power to get it.

So, I sneaked into the higher deck and spotted Chloe walking along with her family and friends.

She was miserable again, bored… the expression on her face was now almost like the one I'd seen when she'd been trying to jump.

_CHLOE_

Feeling more bored than ever I looked for some pleasurable company and found it in the person of Hamilton, the designer of Titanic.

"Forgive me for mentioning that but… it seems that there are not enough life boats for everyone," I pointed out.

"About a half, actually," he told me. "Chloe… you miss nothing, do you?... I had on my on my mind to put more of them here, we could fit smaller boats in the bigger ones but… somebody thought it would clatter the deck so… I was overruled."

All I could do was to send him a small and quite fake smile. I didn't want to offend him but… how the look of Titanic could be more important than life boats that could… well… save thousands of lives?

"That's right," Davis cut in. "The deck is small enough. Too many boats… that would be too much."

I shot him a surprised look but, after all he wouldn't surprised me with anything now, I knew him too well. It was so typical of him to say something like that.

"Sleep soundly, Chloe. I have built a good ship, strong. She's the life boat you need…"

He walked pass me leaving me behind.

Suddenly, somebody put a hand on my shoulder.

I turned round to tell that person it was rude but I saw Lex.

"Come on…" he pointed the door by our side.

"But…" I started to refuse when he caught my hand and pulled me.

I didn't oppose, his touch on my skin, even so innocent as holding hands… made me feel save and in the right place in the universe.

So, I let him drug me into that room.

Why was I so weak? My mother's well-being depended on me! And she was the woman who'd given me life, raised me, cared about me and loved me… she'd never led me down so why would I do something like that to her?

"I can't see you anymore," I told Lex and headed back to the door.

"I need to talk to you!" he stopped me turning me to face him. His eyes piercing into mine… that familiar blue-gray depths… what was it that I wanted to do…? Oh, yeah…

"No, Lex, no… I'm… I'm engaged…" I looked down in need to avoid his eyes, I really didn't want to see them so sad… "I'm marrying Davis… I love Davis…" I kept saying while staring at Lex's lips.

"Chloe… you know you're not an easy person… and you're still scared but under all of that fear and insecurities… you are the most amazing and brave woman I've ever known."

"Lex!"

"No, wait!... I'm not an idiot. I know how the world works. I've got ten bucks in my pocket and nothing to offer you and… I know that. I understand but… I'm too involved now to back out without a fight. You jump I jump, remember?"

I could just stare at his face while he was telling me all of this with such passion and regret. Poor guy… we were doomed.

"I just… can't leave you alone without knowing that you will be ok. Can you honestly tell me that you will?" He put his hands on my arms, looking at me closely.

"I… I'll be fine…" I stammered almost whispering those words while looking in his eye. "Really…"

"Really?... I don't think so. They've got you trapped, Chloe and you gonna die if you don't break free. Maybe not right away, because you're strong but… sooner or later that fire…" he put his hand on my cheek and I closed my eyes with pleasure, "that fire that I love about you, Chloe… that fire is gonna burn out."

"It's not up to you to save me, Lex."

"You're right. Only you can do that…"

God, his face was so close… his hand was burning my cheek… his eyes were so full of desire…

And I finally forgot about everything.

I put my hand on his while the other one on his smooth head pulling him closer, demanding a kiss.

He didn't back away, he kissed me too, with full passion and need for me.

The world started spinning, I felt fire in my entire body with the epicenter right between my legs and then Lex got closer closing me in his arms and kissing me with his full capacity, joining our tongues, pressing his body against mine and to the wall.

Then, I felt something else while kissing him, something hard on my stomach and I realized…

"Oh God… no. I can't…" I pushed him away. I knew he wouldn't do anything against my will, I knew he couldn't… I was the one who had to pull away because soon enough I would be too far lost to even gather enough strength to do that. I couldn't cheat on my fiancé, I couldn't… He would know… I would marry him eventually and he would know, because obviously, I'd never been with a man before.

"Leave me alone…" I said almost crying and walked out of there shaking.

I didn't even know how I reached my room since I had no idea where I was heading…

All I could think about was Lex's body next to mine… I couldn't stop. I was imaging myself how it would feel with him and how it would feel with Davis. The choice should be so obvious. I could choose a lifer full of love and pleasure or I could choose a life full of misery and disgust.

Still, I had to choose the latter…

* * *

During lunch I was still absentminded. Fortunately, my mother had got herself into a conversation with some other woman so I was free to think… and think some more…

I noticed some women eating with her daughter. They were sitting together, clothed in expensive aristocrat dresses, behaving politely… Would that be me in the future? Me and my child? No Davis who would be busy all the time and even if he wouldn't… I would prefer to avoid him limiting our time together to minimum. Then he would find himself a mistress, that was obvious, what else could a man do while his wife wouldn't enjoy making love to him? I would be left with my children, alone, miserable, I would have to lie to them that their father was actually working and… not having sex with another woman… Then I would eat a lot to kill my misery and I would get fat…

Finally, I would die letting my children do the very same thing when they would grow up… follow some rich man, have a family…

One fucking vicious circle.

I even stopped caring about my language.

I stood up and left without saying a word to my mother.

I just made up my mind.

Fuck them all, I was going to live like I wanted. I was going to do what would bring me happiness. That what life was all about. You had to take care of yourself because you were the most important person in your life, not somebody else. It wasn't my fault that my mother was losing her money, it was hers because after my father had died she hadn't stopped spending them, she should had known better, she should had known to save them.

I found Lex on the bow of Titanic.

LEX

"Hello, Lex," I heard Chloe's voice.

Could I be dreaming?

I turned round and saw her. Windy hair, hands joined together, her face uncertain about what she should say and how I would react to that.

And then she smiled. Like an angel.

I was probably staring at her like some fool in love.

"I changed my mind," she continued while making her way to me. When she finally reached me she kissed me.

"Give me your hand," I asked her when our lips parted. Suddenly, a great idea came to my mind. "Now, close your eyes…" she did, "step up… keep your eyes closed, don't peak."

"I'm not," she giggled.

The sound of her laugh made my heart grew warmer, made me have hope for the future, probably futile hope but always. I was the reason she was smiling, I was the one who'd breathed a new life into her. Me, just a casual poor and bald guy that could give her nothing except himself but maybe in that very case it was all she needed.

"Do you trust me?" I whispered into her ear while holding her from the back.

"I trust you, Lex," she answered so I spread her arms while still holding her, not letting her fall.

_CHLOE_

"Now… open your eyes," his voice slightly hoarsed and hushed in my ear. The most beautiful sound… His body next to me… his hands on my waist…

So, I opened my eyes.

"I'm flying!" I squealed with joy.

I was standing on the bow of the ship with my arms spread open, looking into the sky, seeing the water right beneath me.

I'd just been released, I'd freed myself…

And that was how freedom tasted…

I was ready to fight, I was ready to overcome every single obstacle on my way. I could stand up to my mother, no one would never tell me what to do ever again.

That was my life and I had to start living it.

Lex took my hands again and his arms closed around me.

The sunset we were just watching was exquisite but there was something better. I turned my head to look in his eye and he kissed me.

I felt it again, that urge that wouldn't be overcome until we would get further than just kisses… I felt ready. I felt more alive than ever. It was now or never, we never knew what tomorrow would bring…

"Come with me…" I said taking his hand and leading him to my private rooms.

All my family should be at dinner right now so we were safe.

"So, this is the living room…" I closed the door behind us.

Yes, I wanted him tonight but first… I needed something else from him.

"Is this light good?" I asked him.

"What?" he turned to me not quite understanding. "Good for what?"

"For drawing… me…" I answered.

"You want me to drew a picture of you?" he made himself sure.

"Yes, can you?"

_LEX_

Could I? What a question!

"I would be honored, Chloe," I said. "You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen… you're worth drawing thousands of pictures."

"Let's start from one," she laughed coming over to her safe.

"Look…" She came back with blue necklace in her hand.

"That's nice. What is it?"

"Diamond. Very rare diamond…" She handed it over to me. "And… Lex… I want you to draw me like one of your French girls… wearing this…" I nodded looking closer at the necklace.

"Alright," I agreed.

"Wearing… only this," I heard her voice again and almost dropped the diamond on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

_LEX_

_Just start with the basics, Lex…_ I told myself while waiting for Chloe to appear… this time naked… right before me… so I could draw her picture…

I'd been drawing naked women before but never I'd been so attracted to any one of them, never so distracted, never so exited.

I even started wondering whether I would pull it through. I couldn't screw that picture up, Chloe was so beautiful that I had to do my very best to capture that beauty although I was pretty sure it wasn't possible. No, even the best artist in the world wouldn't be.

So, I prepared the room, pushed the sofa to the very middle of the it, put my pencils on the table… I was focusing on the small details so not to think about…

Then, she appeared in the door, wearing a robe, looking at me… smiling to me… so sensual…

I forgot about everything else in an instant, all I wanted to do now was to just stand up, go over to her and kiss her again.

_Wake up, Lex_. I told myself again almost shaking my head.

I smiled and pointed her the sofa.

"The last thing I need is a picture of me looking as a porcelain doll," she told me coming closer. "I expect to get what I want."

_CHLOE_

Was I shaky? My body felt like that.

No man had ever seen me naked before…

Would Lex like what he would see? Or maybe he wouldn't? Judging from his drawings he'd seen enough so my body shouldn't be any distraction, right?

God, why did I feel so insecure now? People were always complementing my good look so I guessed I shouldn't…

_But what if he wouldn't like me after all?_

I hoped I managed to cover all of that feelings up. There was no turning back now. I had to do this. I wanted this. It was a normal human reaction to be afraid.

Ok, now or never…

I made a step back and let the robe slid down to the floor. I stood completely naked.

Ok, it wasn't that bad as I thought it would be after all.

The look on Lex's face certainly helped.

Like for a guy who'd seen enough he looked amazed.

_He liked what he saw._ I suddenly realized with strange pang of happiness in my chest.

_LEX_

The robe slowly slid on the floor.

And there she was.

Completely naked. Standing right in front of me.

Looking even better than an angel.

I couldn't hide my reaction anymore, I stared at her beauty, I wanted to touch her, to feel her next to me, I…

I had to pull myself back together.

"Over uh… the bed… the couch," I corrected myself quickly. Well, yeah, I thought about bed, who wouldn't?

I was a professional, I could do that without showing off my feelings and desires like that. I was strong. I could put a mask over my face, pretend, at least until the picture would be finish.

So, I told her my directions and finally got myself to drawing.

I started.

The longer I was working the tighter my pants were getting and it was a distraction enough.

I could stare at her now so I could draw and all I could think about… her beautiful body, her supple breast, curved hips…

I just wanted to sink into her, forget about the whole world.

She looked like some goddess while posing. Like some creature not from this world, like she came from myth, like she was Aphrodite, the goddess of love.

After some time, I finally managed to keep myself calm, took the control over my body back, trying my best not to pay any attention to my throbbing cock inside of my pants.

Now, I just had to finish the drawing.

_CHLOE_

"It's ready," I finally heard Lex's voice. "I finished," he sighed deeply and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Lex?" I asked while standing up and putting the robe back on me. "Are you ok?" I asked making my way toward him.

Probably, he wasn't ok, maybe he felt the same I did? For the whole time when I'd been lying on that couch, posing I'd been feeling… unease. My body had started reacting specifically, it'd taken me a few minutes to figure it all out but finally I realized. It was desire. I desired Lex. All my body did. I was obviously getting wetter and wetter, my breathing became more heavily although I'd done my best not to show it, my nipples were peaked like they were asking for him to touch me…

"Show me." I reached Lex.

He was just writing a date under the drawing.

"Is that… is that really me?" I asked him, baffled.

It couldn't be. That beautiful woman on the picture couldn't be me, I wasn't THAT much pretty, was I? And my body… did it really look that good from his perspective?

"Yes, it's you." Lex's voice was a little hoarsed what made him even more desirable. "But still… I couldn't capture your beauty."

"Beauty? Lex… this is just… just… this is wonderful," I gasped and then looked into his eye.

Then, I looked down… I had to hold my breath when I saw his crotch.

"Lex…" I started but didn't finish.

He noticed I noticed.

"Chloe…" he suddenly stood up. "It's… It's not what you think… I mean… it is but… I would never use you like that."

"I know…" I whispered feeling strangely brave at the moment. "I know…" I repeated quieter and reached to his lips.

He was surprised by my kiss but started kissing me back soon enough and then took me in his arms pressing my body against his.

I was in the right place, that was the right guy, I'd made the right decision… I thought when thousands of sparks ran through my body.

I could feel his hardness on my abdomen again but this time I didn't move back, this time I got even closer to him letting him slowly slid his hands under my robe and then… it landed on the floor leaving me naked once more.

Lex took a deep breath and made a step back just looking at me now. He managed to pull himself together, his face was unreadable for me. I could feel him taking the whole control back but I didn't mind.

He slowly reached his hands and put them on my shoulders slowly sliding them down along my arms and then finally getting close enough to my breast and cupping them while sliding his hands up from my belly.

I gasped in sudden pleasure while leaning my head back.

I felt the urgent need between my legs, although it was all new to me I instinctively knew what to do next.

I got closer to him again and unbuttoned his shirt. It wasn't fair that I'd been the one naked for so long while he had all his clothes on.

I slid my hands through his smooth torso taking great pleasure from that.

He bent over to kiss me again and pushed me toward the couch…

Soon, I was lying on it while he slowly positioned himself on me and then started getting lower and lower with his lips.

"Oh…" got out of my mouth when his lips closed over one of my nipples when his hand started caressing the other one. "Lex…" I sighed. "Lex… I need you…" I found myself saying.

Desire must be messing up with my head. Was I that brave to tell him what I really wanted now?

Why not? Lifer was about bravery, not about cowardice, we didn't have much time so what was the point in being a coward?

"I want to make love to you…" I said and my hands just landed on his pants unzipping them. When I pulled them down I freed his hard and twitching cock and stopped for a moment.

That was supposed to get inside of me now?

Yes, I wanted that.

I wasn't afraid anymore, it'd gone away when I'd dropped that robe.

There was no coming back from that moment.

Lex took the pants off him and positioned himself over me again looking me in the eye.

"You're beautiful, Chloe," he told me.

I could see that he was holding himself back for me, his face was slightly damp now, he was fighting himself.

"It's ok…" I told him. "I want you. I've already told you that," I smiled but it didn't seen like a right smile. I was pretty scared after all.

First I felt his finger right against my entrance rubbing it a little.

I gave away a few incoherent sounds at the overwhelming pleasure.

I was sure I made the right decision. I would've never felt something like that where it'd come to Davis. I would've been in pain, I would've been feeling like a rag.

Lex was making me feel like a woman. A woman that was loved.

I felt him at my entrance now and he slowly pushed, looking into my eye the whole time.

My body tensed when it felt the intruder and then… pain.

Sharp. Quick.

It was already gone.

Lex was deep inside of me.

"Are you ok?" he asked me with care in his voice and kissed me.

"Yeah…" I moaned. "Oh god… yes…" Because that was truth. As soon as the pain went away… I felt even more pleasure… and then more and more… I needed… "Move," I told him.

_LEX_

My whole body seemed to be shaking when I was getting inside of her. All I wanted to do was to just sink into her, feel her warmth, get my release, love her…

But I had to be careful for her.

Gladly, I'd managed to do that but then… then I could speed up a little since she gave me the obvious sign that she loved it.

I slowly got out and then pushed back in making her moan and gasp with pleasure.

I was home. She was my home.

She closed me in her cocoon giving me hope, giving me love, offering me herself.

I needed her so badly, I needed her to be my family. I needed her to stay with me.

Losing her would be the end of me.

It took my whole self-control to manage not to come too soon… so she could have that pleasure as well…

_CHLOE_

"Lex… yes… oh… Lex…" I didn't even realize that I was making so much sounds but yet, didn't care. He was grunting too so it was ok and what more – it was making me desire him even more.

And there it was… the pressure building itself up and up… sending me higher and higher… on the moon…

I came with a scream of pleasure and soon he followed me with a groan and then collapsed on me burying his face in my neck and my hair.

A moment later...

"Oh… god… Lex… we have to get dressed and get out of here!" I suddenly realized that the dinner wouldn't go on forever and finally, my family would just come back.

So, we stood up, stole a couple more kisses and get dressed.

I hid the picture in my dress.

"Chloe?"

"Shit…" I whispered to Lex on hearing knocking on my door and that voice. "It's Davis' servant! We have to go! Now!"

We got out of that room through another door and then into the corridor.

He saw us!

"Run!" I yelled to Lex taking his hands and pulling him toward the elevator.

I started to have fun.

We were running like some teenagers in love from their parents.

Then, down to the kitchen… supply rooms… boiler room…

People working there were looking at us strangely but we just kept laughing and kept running.

"And what we have here…" Lex got interested when we finally walked inside some big hangar.

"Guests's stuff that are no use on that ship," I said looking around and then…

We saw a car.

"You know… it's comfortable in there and… no one will find us," I smiled sending him mysterious look.

"What are you implying?" he smiled back significantly while opening the door for me.

I got inside and he followed me quickly shutting the door behind him and immediately capturing my lips.

"I have to tell you something, Chloe…" he suddenly got serious and cupped my face. "I want you to know that I love you."

I could just stare into that blue-gray depths of his eyes...

_Love_

"I know…" I whispered back. "And I love you too. You saved my life and gave me a new one."

"I know we know each other from few days only but…"

"Yes…" I started kissing him again taking his shirt off while he was fumbling with the zipper of my dress.

There we were again, naked, copulating… our damp bodies were leaving wet marks on the steamed windows…

* * *

We finally had to come back on board. We were so hot that we needed fresh air, we needed to cool ourselves down.

We stood there, couldn't stop looking each other's in the eyes.

"When the ship docks…" I started. "I'm getting off with you."

He didn't say anything back. He just pulled me into another kiss.

_LEX_

Was it a dream? Chloe promising me to get out of that ship with me… to be with me… to spend her life with me…

Couple of days ago I would've never thought that something like that could happen to me.

That such a guy like me could get such an amazing woman.

So, I just kissed her because I had no words.

Then the whole ship shook like we hit something.

The force of that hit parted us and we could see clearly a huge iceberg…

Then, some of the ice on top of it broke and fell down on board.

"Watch out!" Lex pushed me away in the right moment saving my life once again.


	7. Chapter 7

**So as not to bore you with unnecessary repetition I decided to make a little twist. I realize that if I was the reader here I would get bored too quickly so... I hope you'll like it and you won't be disappointed. There is Titanic the sequel - trailer in my profile for that – be aware of possible spoilers! **

_CHLOE_

_I'm sitting here, by the harbor. Freezing and shaking, hiding under the blanket they gave me._

_I know I have to move on, go ahead, disappear, leave it all behind but I have no strength left in me._

_I know they will eventually find me here but still, I don't want to move._

_I'm must be in shock, I think. Tears don't want to flow just yet, I still think I will see him the next second and we will go together..._

_Go ahead._

"You're a fighter, Chloe. Fight for your life. Fight for what you want. Life is… too… short to… give up… Promise me… you will fight… and… please, find my father… tell him… tell him he… had a son…" _I can still hear his words in my head. He was so cold when speaking that his teeth were chattering._

_I reach to my pocket and feel the necklace and the piece of paper there._

_The blue diamond._

_The drawing he made for me._

_Somehow the latter seem so much more valuable to me now._

_Priceless._

_I remember how…_

* * *

We hit the iceberg and instead of panicking people were just playing with the ice that dropped on board.

But how should we know?

I was still with him. Holding his warm hand. Feeling love for him, being loved by him. Life was beautiful even if I knew I would have to stand up to my mother, break up with Davis and… escape while having nothing but love.

It seemed enough at the time.

I had to be brave enough so I went to see them. All of them at once. While still holding Lex's hand.

The look on my mother's face could kill…

Davis just smirked at me treating me like I was nothing more than a bug. Then, he accused Lex of stealing. He had the blue diamond in his pocket but, I remembered putting it back to the safe.

"How dare you?" I finally raised my voice while they took Lex away to lock him up.

Davis slapped me in the face.

"Whore," he just called me.

I looked back at him while putting my hand to my burning cheek. If he thought I would cry or apologize to him now he was wrong. He only awoken some savage rage inside of me. Rage I hadn't even realized I was capable of.

"I prefer to be his whore than your wife," I said, my voice strangely calm. He'd just given me another reason to leave, he'd just made me sure of what I was going to do.

"I'm leaving." I turned to my mother. "Look at you. You're so greedy that you don't even care that he hurt me," I pointed Davis who finally got that smirk off his face and apparently didn't know what to do or say now. "I am your only daughter! I am the only thing that you have left! And what you're doing to me? You're making me so unhappy… I would rather die than stay here with you two." I turned to the exit.

"Chloe… you're crazy… you're blinded by that…" Davis caught my arm.

_Fight, Chloe._

I snatched my arms out of his grip and kicked him as hard as I could without even thinking it over.

He bent over breathing heavily.

Yeah, I had that in me, I could fight, I could defend myself. I wasn't helpless little Chloe. I would fight for what I believed, for what I wanted exactly like my father had wanted for me and exactly like Lex wanted for me now.

Next, I had to find Lex.

* * *

_The ship… _

_I'm still shivering under that blanket._

_The ship just went down._

_I didn't predict that one coming. I thought when I would find Lex and free him that everything would be alright. That we would go on together. _

_I shut my eyes close and wince my face when I remember the screams… the agony… the terror…_

* * *

"LEX!"

Half of that level was already flooded but I kept going. I wouldn't let go. Not ever. I had to get to him and maybe we would still make it to lifeboats.

_There wasn't enough of them…_

It was ok, it was fine. Somebody would come for us, somebody would rescue us. Everything would be ok.

"LEX!"

"CHLOE!" I finally heard him.

And there he was. Cuffed to a pipe.

I could free him. There was nothing I wouldn't do now. I felt like on fire, fear and adrenaline mixed together in my body giving some explosive mix.

* * *

_I open my eyes and look blindly in the distance._

_Then, I realize that I see the Statue of Liberty._

_Liberty… Freedom…_

_I am free now but for what cost? _

_It's funny like a couple of days can change your whole life, it's funny how a simple trip can. You live through years, feeling trapped, feeling powerless and miserable and then, when you think it will be like that forever you meet someone who changes your life within a minute._

_How hard it is to find someone to love and how easy to lose them forever…_

* * *

Ship was going down… there was no place in lifeboats anymore. Well, there was for me but I wouldn't go anywhere without him.

He was my life so I wouldn't be whole if I left like that.

"To the prow!" he yelled to me pulling me up there.

Then, there were just screams of terror, feeling of being so cold that I would freeze to death… his arms around me, protecting me, his lips next to my ear telling me that everything would be ok, that we would survive, that somebody would come for us, that I shouldn't give up, I should just hold on and survive… it was that easy.

The ship sank and we found ourselves in the water. Freezing water.

"LEX!" I was screaming not able to find him. "LEX!"

No, I couldn't lose him like that. Not now. Not ever. We would survive. Just like he'd promised.

"CHLOE!" he finally immersed from the water and…

* * *

_I finally feel tears in my eyes. _

_Denial. _

_I am pass it._

_Now, the grief comes…_

_Playing it all over in my head was just too much for me. I've been through freezing hell and suddenly I want to die too._

_Why couldn't we die together?_

_Why he had to be the one to go?_

"Find my father… tell him he had a son…" _I remember his last words._

_Then… then I was just looking at the frozen statue. His body captured in ice. It wasn't Lex anymore…_

"_Rose?" I hear Davis's voice. "Rose, are you here?"_

_Oh God! I knew he would finally appear looking for me!_

_His voice is what finally pushes me to stand up and move. If they find me I will never be able to reach Lex's father. Never._

_So I go straight ahead, with the blanket still over my head. I keep my posture slightly hunched so Davis won't even look at me. He's looking for a young woman, not for some middle-age woman covered from head to toes._

* * *

_I made it._

* * *

I still couldn't quite get over that night the Titanic had sunk.

I still couldn't go back to that moments in my head. It hurt too much.

Losing the person you loved always hurt and I'd lost Lex before we'd even managed to start our lives together. That was excruciating.

When the shock had wore off I'd finally dissolved into tears but kept going anyway.

The worst part was that Lionel Luthor – Lex's father – turned out to be one of the most influential businessmen in America now, he was also one of the richest.

Lex would have such a wonderful life if only he made it!

He would have everything he'd ever dreamt of along with me by his side.

How cruel life actually was?

For a moment there I'd felt whole, Lex had filled the empty gap inside of me and then… then I'd felt it twice bigger when I'd lost him.

Still, I wouldn't change a thing. I'd experienced love and thank to that I was a free woman now. I'd learnt how to fight.

It'd been hard in the beginning but I'd pulled it through.

First, I'd found a job in some diner and then, when I'd had a place to stay in – small, dirty apartment but still, it hadn't been the street – I'd looked for Lionel.

It'd taken me two months to finally get to Metropolis – the city where he was living. I'd had to have money for my journey but I'd finally got enough.

"Ms Sullivan? Mr Luthor will see you now."

"Thank you…" I said and stood up.

I took a deep breath and walked into Lex's father's office.

Lionel was sitting by the desk and when I came inside he raised his head to look at me.

"Mr Luthor," I said. My voice a little trembling.

"Ms Sullivan I presume." He smiled to me and stood up.

I kept looking for some resemblance to Lex but found only a huge difference – Lionel had a lot of hair. Was it really his father?

He was older than I expected, he must be in his fifties.

I came closer to shake his hand.

"Please, sit," he pointed me the chair. "I had to admit I wouldn't agree to our meeting but when you mentioned the name Lillian…" his voice trailed off and he was watching my face in anticipation.

"Yes…" I started taking a deep breath. His eyes, I finally realized, his eyes were just like Lex's eyes. "Did you know a woman name Lillian?"

"I did. I loved her."

"I… I don't know how to say this…" I hesitated looking down.

"Just do, please, I won't throw you out of here," he said obviously joking but instead of making it easier for me it did the opposite.

"You had a son, Mr Luthor," I just said because I had no idea how to tell him that. I could as well go along with it and drop the brick.

"Excuse me?" He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Had?"

"Yes, sir… Lillian… I don't want to pry buy if you had an affair with her… I mean… then, Lex… Lex was your son."

"Ms Sullivan, please, calm down. Do you want something to drink?" he suggested.

"No, thank you."

"Ok, then, so please… try to say whatever you were going to say more clearly. I don't bite."

He certainly looked like he was going to.

"I'm a survivor from Titanic," I started then.

"I'm very sorry for what happened to that magnificent ship," he said.

"Thank you… I… I was miserable, forced to engagement with a man that I didn't love and then, when I thought my life would never get any better… I met that wonderful young man. His name was Lex Luthor. He was just a poor boy who'd won his ticket while playing poker. He was looking for his father, Lionel."

"So, you think that he was… my son?" It finally seemed to sink in. "I have a son?"

I couldn't tell what it was on his face. Awe? Surprise? Happiness? Sadness?

"You had. He… died…" I stammered feeling tears in my eyes again.

"How?" he just asked not able to say anything else. I could sense he was doing his best to stay calm but the news shook him.

"Saving my life," I answered. "He wanted… his last wish was that I would find you and tell you about him. He was a very remarkable man."

"I don't have any kids, you know. When I met Lillian… I was young, stupid and immature. I didn't appreciate her like I should have. I was only interested in making money, in creating my own company… so she left me. I never knew she was pregnant. I tried to find her once but… I couldn't."

"I don't know anything else about her but I can tell you a lot about Lex if you would like."

"Yes, please… just, wait a minute." He stood up turning his back on me and I could've sworn he reached for a tissue. Then, he walked over to the door. "Megan, cancel please all my appointments today. Something came up. Thank you… So, Ms Sullivan… are you sure you don't want anything to drink?"

* * *

I did it. My conscience was clear. I did what Lex had wanted me to do.

Now, I had to move on.

But I had no idea how…

Lionel had suggested helping me, he'd offered me a job in his company but I'd refused. I hadn't wanted to see him every day, I would hate if I had to keep reminiscing over the past while being in there and beside... his eyes looked too much like Lex's...

I needed to start over.

I needed to go somewhere I wouldn't be hunted by my past and what was most important – where Davis wouldn't find me if somehow he didn't give up on me.

And that was how I found myself in Smallville – small town in Kansas.

* * *

_Two years later:_

_Lionel was woken up early in the morning._

"_What is it?" He opened the door for the person standing on the other side._

"_We found it, Mr Luthor. We found… him. The body is in almost perfect condition."_

* * *

**I'm sorry if you're disappointed but changing the ending was never my intention. I wanted to write the sequel.**


	8. Chapter 8

_LEX_

I opened my eyes and then closed them immediately Chile hurt by the flash light.

I took a deep breath and tried to remember what happened, when I was, who I was…

"Lex?" I heard some unfamiliar voice. "Lex… how are you feeling?"

_Freezing water… _

I adjusted my sight to the light and realized that I felt pain in my entire body.

"Lex… are you feeling ok?" the same voice repeated.

How was that?

I finally looked around. I was in some room that looked like a hospital room or some lab, lying on a cot, connected to some machine.

I had no idea who the man standing right by my side was.

"Chloe!" Sudden hoarse sound got out of my mouth. I cleared my throat but it only made things worse. It hurt like hell. "What happened to Chloe?" I asked anyway while wincing my face. "I need to save her… I need to… where is she?"

"Lex… please, calm down… I'll tell you everything, just let me," the man said putting his hand on my shoulder and looking at me strangely. Did he has tears in his eyes?

"Who are you?" I asked. "Should I remember you?"

"No, but you were looking for me."

"Was I?" I bobbed my eyebrows trying to remember what led me to that room. "Titanic… sank…" I finally gasped. "And the last thing I remember is… that feeling... I was so cold…"

"Titanic did sink," the man confirmed. "But it happened two years ago."

"What?" I suddenly raised myself to a sitting position and felt pain in my back. "Why everything hurts so bad?" I winced and then I saw my right hand. There was something wrong with it… It was red, the skin was…

"I'm sorry that your body isn't in perfect condition but it's only one hand," the man continued.

I looked back at him.

"Who the hell are you? Where is Chloe?"

"My name is Lionel Luthor," he answered calmly.

I was left speechless. Could that be possible than I was just talking to my own father?

"How…"

"You have to calm down, son, you've been through a lot and this procedure may have a consequence. I'm running the LuthorCorp and through the last couple of years I become a billionaire. I'm conducting a lot of dangerous experiments but with the aim to save people's lives and make this world a better place. You were found in the ocean near the Titanic wreck. I spent millions of dollar to bring you back and I succeeded."

"You… Do you want to say… that I was… dead?" I asked confused.

"Technically… yes, but we're running some tests that implicate that it is possible to freeze a human body and then bring it back to life. You are the very first trial."

"So you conducted a very dangerous experiment on your own son that you didn't even know that existed before?"

"Yes. But you have to take into your consideration the fact that it was your only chance. We still don't know how long the human body can be frozen before we would bring it back."

"So I should thank you… God! Where is Chloe? Does she know I'm alive?"

"Ms Sullivan was the one who told me that I had a son but then, after I suggested she could work for me she refused and decided to leave. I don't have any information on her right now."

"Can you find her?" I asked. "I know it's a long to ask and…" I felt dizzy. "It's a lot to process… I suddenly have a father… I thought… I had to consider that you wouldn't even like to know me and now you…"

"It's ok. I can understand. I can look for her."

"I would appreciate that."

* * *

Where was she?

Coming back to life was hard what was strange considering the fact that I didn't even remember being dead. I'd just gone to sleep in that ocean and then, I'd woken up in my father's lap.

So much had changed through that time. The world didn't look much different but it felt different.

I felt like I'd just won a lottery, like a new life had been given to me what actually wasn't that far from the truth. I'd been just this poor guy yesterday and today I was the son of one of the wealthiest men in America.

How was that like a dream coming truth?

But still it didn't feel like that because I missed something. Chloe. Where was she? Was she still mourning over my death? Or had she moved on and had a family now?

On the thought of a family a sudden rage took over my body.

I wouldn't survive that…

* * *

Two months had passed by and still – no sign of her.

She must had changed her name, there was no other explanation, I didn't even want to think that she might be dead so… yeah, she must had changed her name.

How to find somebody that didn't want to be find?

I started to have good relations with my father, he was a rather ruthless man but at Ieast I had somebody related to my blood, somebody I could count on. I wasn't alone anymore.

All I was doing was to keep looking for her and learning. My father had a heir now so I would be the one whom he would leave his company once. I had to receive a proper education…

_CHLOE_

I should say 'yes', I was thinking why finishing my work in my Isis foundation.

Two years had passed by, it was time. It still hurt when I thought about Lex but I knew I couldn't hold on to the past forever. It wasn't the way to live, it was just some kind of an existing.

I needed to move on, to let people in. I knew if I kept being so lonely I would end up alone forever.

When I'd come here I'd had no idea what to do with my life and as it hadn't been enough I'd been robbed.

But then, somebody had saved me. His name – Clark Kent.

That robbery had changed my life forever. Suddenly, I'd had a friend and before I'd even managed to noticed I'd been on his farm, practically living there.

His father had passed away couple of month earlier and he'd understood my pain with losing Lex. His mother had been so nice to me that I'd thought that nothing bad could happen to me there and… just stayed.

I'd created the Isis foundation so I could help people that been through some trauma like me or Clark.

I'd known if I wanted to stay low I couldn't write anything, at least no now, Davis could've finally tracked me down and I couldn't let that happen.

And now, when I was on my feet again, when I had my own small apartment and a job Clark had asked me out.

So I had to say 'yes' I thought. He was a really wonderful man and I knew that this kind of luck might not happen to me again.

I knew how the world looked like, I knew what kind of men were there. I needed to avoid all the Davises of the world and that left me with what?

Clark was good and caring, he was the perfect man for me now. Maybe I didn't feel for him what I felt for Lex but still… there was something between us and I had to stop denying it.

_LEX_

Those years had turned me into my father.

I was ruthless, hard, reserved.

All this time away from her was killing me, was turning me into something else, I wasn't the sweet young guy she'd met on Titanic once. I was different… but I didn't care.

Maybe after four years I should just give up? Maybe I should finally admit that she was gone forever? That we'd missed our change, we'd passed by each other. Maybe she'd died long before I'd been brought back?

Maybe I'd been the reason she'd given up on her life?

Still, it didn't hold water since she'd promised me she would never do that.

_CHLOE_

So I'd said 'yes', I sighed heavily while opening the safe in Isis.

I'd said 'yes' to Clark today and soon I would be his wife.

It'd taken me six years to finally get to my feet and accept that this was my life. Nothing would change. And that it was actually quite good. So much better than I'd imagined when I'd got here in the first place.

I opened the safe and finally, for the first time for years I took that old drawing into my hands.

The drawing of me.

Even Clark had no idea of it. He and his mother had seen the blue diamond that now was in safe too but never that picture.

They hadn't asked many questions. I'd told them that I'd been running from an abusive fiancé and they'd understood.

I couldn't sell that necklace, it would be so much easier if I could. I would have money to begin with but I knew that Davis was only waiting for that. If I sold it he would know where to find me.

I sighed feeling my eyes getting wet while looking at the picture.

The memory appeared in my head.

Me, lying on a couch, Lex's eyes fixed on my naked body while drawing… then… then we'd made love for the first time… his body so hot and hard…

I shook my hand and wiped the tear away.

I had to destroy that picture. I had to get rid of it, I had to start a new life and I couldn't do that while still having it.

_LEX_

"So you like it?" I heard my father's voice when I entered his office.

He was there with his new friend – Martha Kent. They'd been seeing each other for a couple of weeks now but I knew they were still a secret.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I can come back later…" I said and turned away.

"No, it's ok, Lex… You already know about Martha so you can as well meet her," his father encouraged him while putting a beautiful diamond necklace on her neck.

"Nice," I noticed while making my way toward her.

"Gift from your father… it's really too much, Lionel," she turned to him.

"You're worth it," Lionel just smiled.

"Lex Luthor," I shook her hand. "My father told me a lot about you. You must have made quite an impression and it's not easy when it comes to him."

"Glad to hear that… you know, I haven't heard much about you."

"There's no much to tell," I sighed.

"Why? I would like to hear it anyway… Lionel, it's really too much. I'm afraid such a necklace won't do me any good on the farm…"

_Farm?_ I thought but before I managed to ask about that my father spoke.

"Oh, it's not like this it's the famous lost blue diamond…"

"What did you just say?" Martha looked at him strangely.

I felt uncomfortable. I hated when my father was making any allusions to Titanic. I might had hardened a lot but I still felt something aching in my chest while thinking about that trauma.

"The famous blue diamond. Last seen on Titanic. People think it sank along with the ship," Lionel notified.

"Was it like… heart shaped diamond?" she asked slowly like remembering something.

Suddenly, she had my al attention.

"Have you seen something like that?" I asked feeling more alive than ever before.

"Yes, I saw it. Maybe it's not the same necklace but my son's fiancée have something like that. I only saw it once, six years ago when she appeared in Smallville."

"Six years ago?" I raised my voice coming closer to her and putting my hands on her shoulders. "Your son's fiancée? What's her name?"

"Lex, calm down…" Lionel started.

"No, dad! It's her! Can't you understand! I finally found her!"

"What are you talking about?" I could notice fear in Martha's eyes.

"What's her name?" I demanded raising my voice.

"Chloe Lang…"

"CHLOE!" I felt like something hit me hard. I felt like there was no floor under my feet.

"Oh no…" she covered her mouth with her hands. "Are you her ex-fiance? The abusive one? Oh God! What have I done!"

"No, wait… I am not!" I said. "I'm sorry if I scared you… I just… I've been looking for her. She thinks I'm dead."

"She did tell me about her first love but she also told me that she saw you dying."

"It's… complicated."

"There was…" Lionel hesitated. "I had this project… it was risky but… it was Lex's only chance… I gave him life."

"Where I can find Chloe?" I asked Martha. I couldn't wait any longer. I would finally see her!

"She…" Martha swallowed hard. "Oh, please, don't do this to my son. I know she doesn't love him as much as he would like her to but…"

"Mrs Kent, please, you have to understand me! Have you ever loved somebody so much that it hurt you being away from him?"

Martha didn't say anything but I could tell she did. It must be her dead husband.

"I saw how hurt she was… she still is," she said. "But my son is happy."

"I'm sorry…" I repeated doing my best not to show her that I'd been losing my patience. "Please, tell me…"

"Son," Lionel cut in. "We were just leaving for Martha's son's wedding. That is why I gave her the diamond necklace."

The shock and pain in my eyes struck even Martha.

_CHLOE_

I was sitting the dresser, staring at my reflection in the mirror but not really seeing myself.

I had my wedding dress on and soon I would be Clark's wife. It felt quite right, if not Lex he was the perfect man for me just… I couldn't bring myself to destroy the drawing.

I had it with me the whole time. Even now, it was in my hand along with the diamond.

I had a plan to throw the diamond into the sea on our honeymoon but what about…

My eyes were wet again. Great, now I was crying in my wedding day and I would destroy my make up!

Not that I cared about such a small details but the guests would see that I'd been crying and what would they think? What would Clark think? He'd been so patient and gentle with me… and I really wanted to start a new life, to finally have a family.

Al my dreams had been squashed by now – I even kept myself away from newspaper as not to reminiscence on my will to write, away from the annual memorial gathering the survivors of Titanic and…

I sighed deeply. I finally had to move on.

I took a candle and decided to burn the drawing.

Somebody walked inside just when I was about to do that.

I quickly hid the picture instead so Clark wouldn't see it and then I turned with a fake smile plastered on my face but only to… got pale.

I could only stare with my eyes wide open at the person in the door.

It must be ghost I thought, I should be screaming but somehow I didn't. I just felt the unbearable pain in my chest.

"Chloe…" the ghost spoke. "Chloe… it's you!" he quickly got to me sweeping me into his arms.

I was motionless, unable to speak, unable to think.

I just felt.

I must be dreaming.

"Chloe?" he asked straight into my ear. "Chloe, say something, please…"

I slowly managed to make a step back and looked at him from slight distance.

It was Lex.

But it couldn't be.

Nothing could get through my tighten throat right now. I could only stare.

"You still have it…" he said looking at the picture on the dresser and picked it up. "All this time… and this…" the necklace.

"Chloe?" I suddenly heard Clark's voice coming from the door and when Lex turned to look at him I noticed that there were also Clark's mother there and… Lionel Luthor.

"Who are you?" Clark asked Lex sharply. "Are you the reason Chloe had to hide all that time? You…"

"No, son," Martha reached her hand to stop him. "It's not him, it's the other one."

"The other one? He was dead!"

"Lex?" I finally was ready to speak again. "Lex… how… what…" I dissolved into tears and started shaking.

It was all too much.

I remembered his dead eyes when I'd noticed he'd died! I remembered myself pushing him into the dark ocean and…

"It's impossible… I saw you dying…" I made another step back.

"Miss Sullivan, let me explain," Lionel started walking inside the room.

"Miss Sullivan?" Martha and Clark asked in the same time.

"That's… that's my real name…" I stammered looking at Lex, then at his father and still, not able to understand.

Then, Lionel told me something about the newest technology that…

"I've been looking for you for four years now, Chloe," Lex spoke. My heart wanted him so badly, the gaping hole he'd left me with was bleeding now and the only way to heal it was to be with him. But still, I restrained myself because I was afraid I would just fall down to the floor if I moved. "And all this time… you've been right there, so close… I guess I believe we were meant to be because… can you believe it? I found you by a complete accident! I the day of your wedding! Please… please, give us a chance… I… I know you have different life right now and I'm proud of you that you listened to me, that you didn't give up."

"Lex…" I whispered feeling happier and happier with every second.

And then… I didn't think about anything, I didn't even think that Clark was there, in the room and that I would hurt him.

I just thrust myself into Lex's arms claiming his lips and felt home again.

* * *

"Clark! Clark, wait!" I ran out of the chapel to catch him. "Don't leave like that! We have to talk! I'm sorry!"

"It's ok… I understand…" he turned to me, his face in pain. "I understand. It hurts… but I understand. I knew that you would never love me you loved him but I figured… he was dead, I was alive, I could give you anything you needed, I could make you smile again but…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want it to happen like this. I feel terrible."

"Don't be…" he said coming closer and looking me in the eye. "Don't be." He put his hand to my cheek. "I wish you the best. You deserve it, Chloe. You're the strongest person I know."

"I am really so sorry…" I repeated.

How many time I would say that? There was no way to make it all ok again. I knew it.

And what was worse… I would be seeing Clark a lot if his mother was with Lex's father now.

"We'll work through it somehow," he sighed deeply closing his eyes.

"I hope so…"

"And look whom I found," I suddenly heard voice that made me scared, voice that I thought I would never hear again.

I turned round slowly to face… Davis.

Davis with a gun in his hand.

"Chloe…" Clark started warningly.

"No, Clark… stay where you are," I whispered. "He's dangerous."

"Do you have any idea who you've done to your mother and me?" Davis asked me. "She died. Oh yes, she did, a year ago and you didn't even know! She was so disappointed in you! You stole from me! You stole my blue diamond!"

"I thought it was a gift."

I'd given up on my dream, I'd stayed in hiding, now I had Lex back and… I would just die like that? I had no doubt in me that Davis would kill me.

It would all just go to waste.

"How?" I just asked. I wasn't even shocked anymore. The past seemed to be chasing me today but after seeing Lex alive nothing would surprise me. "How did you find me?"

"I knew that loverboy of yours was alive so I just kept trails on him. I knew if you were alive he would finally lead me straight to you. I admit, I lost my hope at some point but still had him watched."

"You're going to kill me? And then what? You still won't get your diamond back," I said strangely calm.

"I don't care anymore."

"Oh, I forgot… of course, you don't… because I hurt your pride."

The rage on his face was extreme and then, he was just about to pull the trigger…

I heard the gun firing and closed my eyes.

"Chloe!" Clark roared pushing me aside.

"No! Clark!" I couldn't let him die like that.

But then, I was lying on the ground and noticed Clark was still standing. He was ok. He wasn;t shot.

So what then…

I looked at Davis.

He was dead.

Lex was standing right behind him with a gun in his gloved hand.

**THE END**


	9. Chapter 10 epilog

I'm sorry, guys, I wasn't the best writer to this story. I have the impression that I failed you. No, not the impression, I _know _I did. I decided to come back for a short epilog to make at least an attempt to improve that jaded story.

When I was writing it I thought that the twist would be good, that suddenly they wouldn't be on Titanic anymore, that I could go to Chloe's retrospectives and then Lex would kill Davis on her wedding day, revealing his true nature. I thought that the shot going out would be a great way to end it.

And – of course, to be honest - I got bored with writing fanfics or either I was writing too much and pushing my luck with ideas too far.

I don't think any other good long idea will come to me from now on. I decided to dedicate myself to finishing my degree and write my own book.

* * *

Somehow I think I owe you this. Maybe it will make the story better? Who knows… Or maybe it cannot be saved...

* * *

How to live…?

One day you were ready to move on... ready to start a new life with a new man, because the true love of your life died.

How to cope when you found out that he was actually alive?

How to deal with the fact that he became a murderer? That he killed a man right in front of you?

How to say goodbye to the man you thought you could love? How to stand the look on his face when his heart was broken?

But I couldn't leave the one I truly loved, even though I see the darkness in him every day. I also see that he's fighting. I see that he's changed so much since the moment I thought I lost him forever…

But I still love him and I can't walk away. I can't be with Clark, even though that deep down inside I know that he would be so much better for me.

But the heart wants what the hearts wants.

Life isn't a fairytale.

It's a struggle.

But the love I have it's worth it.

I love Lex and cannot help it.

He's my life.

And he always will be.

What happened on Titanic joined us together once and for all. It's indestructible and even death couldn't part us.

So I am with him.

I'm fighting for him.

I fight along his side for light.

And _I am_ the light. The only thing that keeps him from drowning in the darkness.

I am his beacon of hope. His haven.

I'm reminding him about the time we spent on Titanic when we were both so innocent and so in love. That last one didn't change.

_Yes, it's true that he killed a man in self-defense, but I could see the shadow in his eyes when he did it. It terrified me._

_Did I have any choice but to be with him while all my being was calling for him? Craving for him? His lips, his body… his soul and his mind? All those memories that I was trying so hard to repress were brought back in a second. Years of trying – all gone to waste in a moment._

_His sweet smile. His goodness. His simplicity. They way he saw the world back then._

_It was all gone. I could tell just by the look on his face, by his eyes._

_And still, I didn't mind. I love him and I know this will never change._

_So when the police came and Lex was giving them his statement I went over to Clark. I had to talk to him even though I knew it would be the most difficult talk in my life. Yes, he did let me go before, but I felt like it wasn't enough from my side. I needed to give him more._

_And then I was suddenly free. Free and with no place in the world once again._

_I felt the sudden dread, fear of the unknown to come. Would my life be like that forever? Journey after journey, trip after trip, not one place to stay in? Not one place to call it home?_

_Then I felt him behind me. He embraced me and I leaned back into him, feeling him._

_How was that all possible? How…?_

_I still couldn't believe any of it._

_But he was there. For me. He loved me. He'd been looking for me for so long…_

_My mind couldn't catch on, so I just let my body act._

_I looked into his eye, took his face in my hands, placed a gentle kiss on his lips that soon became more passionate… I let him take me wherever he was living._

_In that very moment it struck me. It wasn't the place, it was about the person. He was always my home._

_I wasn't lonely anymore. I finally had my place._

_I didn't care if we would be rich or whether we would have a roof over our heads. I just cared about him._

_We arrived at the mansion and still were too overwhelmed to talk, too hazed._

_So we just headed straight to his bedroom… shed our clothes… loved each other like never before. Braver. Bolder. More passionately. We weren't innocent anymore. We finally knew life, knew it was dirty and it was no fairytale, but it was ok, because it was more real for us that way._

_We were lying into each others' arms, bodies hot and sweaty, still craving for each other, still couldn't get enough of touching and caressing… minds still not believing what was actually happening…_

_He asked me if I still loved him when he was such a different person now. When he changed so much. He confessed he was afraid he was becoming evil. Years of loneliness and desperation had done its job._

_I told him I loved him more and more every moment. And I would always love him._

_The love that joined us on Titanic was for forever, no matter what. We would never be parted again._

_And then I kissed him._

_I understood I wasn't that young and scared girl he'd met on the ship either._

People change. Love change, but it's getting stronger…

I know we will be just fine.


End file.
